Fortune Cookies
by Red-volution
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis pecinta 'Kue Keberuntungan'. Pada suatu ketika, gara-gara ramalan yang dibacanya dari kue itu, ia terjebak dan terkunci digudang sekolah bersama dengan pemuda yang ia sukai dari dulu! Lalu, apakah keajaiban 'Kue Keberuntungan' bisa membuatnya bersatu dengan pemuda yang ia sayang?/Bad summary/NaruSaku.


_**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Romance (gak yakin), friendship, and a little bit humor**_

_**Pair : NaruSaku, Don't like the pair, don't read!**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC , Typo, EYD kacau, cerita aneh dan ancur, autor newbie.**_

_**Summary : Sakura adalah gadis pecinta 'Kue Keberuntungan'. Pada suatu ketika, gara-gara ramalan yang dibacanya dari kue itu, ia terjebak dan terkunci digudang sekolah bersama dengan pemuda yang ia sukai dari dulu! Lalu, apakah keajaiban 'Kue Keberuntungan' bisa membuatnya bersatu dengan pemuda yang ia sayang?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fortune Cookies**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Fortune Cookies_ atau yang lebih dikenal orang-orang dengan Kue keberuntungan, adalah kue yang terbuat dari terigu, gula, vanili, dan minyak. Memang sepertinya terdengar biasa saja, namun yang membuatnya terkenal adalah sepotong kertas yang berisi petuah atau ramalan, atau bisa juga berisi angka-angka yang biasanya digunakan beberapa orang sebagai nomor lotre. Kadang juga berisi ungkapan dalam bahasa mandarin beserta terjemahanya.

Banyak orang yang menyukai kue ini, tapi bukan karena enak rasanya, melainkan karena ramalan yang terdapat di dalam kue itu sendiri. Walau banyak ramalan yang lebih dikenal dan digemari orang-orang seperti, ramalan bintang, kartu tarot atau ramalan dalam bentuk lain, tapi Kue Keberuntungan ini memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati para penggemar ramalan.

Salah satu contoh penggemar setia Kue Keberuntungan ini adalah gadis itu. Gadis cantik dengan surai merah muda sebahu layaknya kelopak bunga sakura.

Gadis itu nampaknya tengah tergesa-gesa. Terlihat dari langkahnya yang begitu cepat dan wajahnya yang terlihat panik. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kananya. Matanya membulat saat melihat angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jam tanganya.

Dari berjalan cepat akhirnya ia putuskan untuk lari karena sebentar lagi bel masuk sekolah akan segera berbunyi. Oh, rupanya ia adalah seoarang siswi sekolah yang mungkin akan terlambat. Tunggu... Terlambat?

Ya, terlambat. Bisa kita lihat sekarang kalau gerbang sekolahnya sudah tertutup.

"Ahh! Sial!" Umpat gadis itu. Dia terlambat untuk pertama kalinya selama mengenyam pendidikan di sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen. Akhirnya, _Yes finally!. _Rekornya yang tak pernah datang terlambat kesekolah terpatahkan pagi ini.

"Gerbangnya sudah ditutup... Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Gumam Sakura sambil menggigit kuku ibu jari tangan kananya, tengah berpikir. Mendadak sebuah ide yang bisa dibilang cukup gila terlintas dibenaknya. Ia melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah, tak terlalu tinggi sepertinya...

Sakura tersenyum saat memutuskan ia akan melakukan 'ide gilanya' itu. Menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk memastikan apakah ada orang yang mungkin bisa memergokinya, akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati gerbang.

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung memanjat ke gerbang sekolah sedikit demi sedikit. Rupanya itu 'ide gilanya'?. Huh, untunglah gerbang sekolah cukup mudah dipanjat walaupun untuk ukuran orang yang tidak ahli dalam hal panjat memanjat seperti dirinya.

Tak lama ia sudah sampai di puncak gerbang sekolahnya. Ia duduk disana sebentar untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya melakukan kegiatan yang tidak terlihat feminim sama sekali ini.

"_Yosh!_" Serunya dengan gembira. Ia putuskan untuk melompat kebawah tanpa melihat-lihat dulu apakah ada orang atau tidak. Ah, rupanya ia terlalu ceroboh. Buktinya ada seorang pemuda dibalik gerbang yang tak menyadari jika Sakura sedang terjun kebawah menuju kearahnya.

Sakura baru sadar jika ada seseorang tepat dibawahnya hanya bisa berteriak. .

"Awaass!"

Brukk

Keduanya jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi Sakura diatas, menindih tubuh tegap pemuda itu.

"_Ittai_..." Gumam pemuda itu yang langsung membuat Sakura sadar.

Sakura semakin mendongak, mencoba memastikan siapa gerangan yang ia tindih tubuhnya.

"Err... Bisa kau bangun, nona?" Tanya pemuda itu ragu-ragu karena sejak tadi gadis yang menindih tubuhnya itu tak kunjung bangun. Ingin rasanya pemuda itu menyingkirkan tubuh diatasnya yang membuatnya sulit bergerak, tapi apa daya, ia tidak enak hati untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Eh?" Sakura seakan kenal dengan suara itu. Suara baritonya... Apa jangan-jangan?

Sakura akhirnya memberanikan dirinya melihat wajah pemuda yang ditindihnya. Perlahan ia semakin mendongak dan akhirnya terlihatlah wajah pemuda itu yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sedetik... Dua detik... Tiga detik... Keduanya hanya saling terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Sakura_-chan?_" Pemuda berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Uwaa!" Sakura memekik kaget dan langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh pemuda itu. Ia duduk dan setelahnya hanya menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan sang pemuda akhirnya juga bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dihadapan gadis itu.

"_Go-gomenasai!_" Ucap Sakura setelah pemuda itu sudah duduk. Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya gugup membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Hahaha,_ daijoubu_, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa..." Ucap Sakura masih enggan mendongak menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo bangun!" Ucap pemuda itu, berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya pada Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat wajah tampan pemuda pirang itu. Ia dengan ragu menyambut uluran tanganya yang terasa hangat. Setelah berhasil bangun akhirnya Sakura berkata

"Se-sekali lagi, aku minta maaf!" Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukan badanya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu yang hanya bisa mematung melihat kepergian Sakura.

"Kenapa denganya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ngomong-ngomong, pemuda yang Sakura tubruk barusan bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Teman dekatnya saat di kelas 1 sekaligus pemuda pertama yang ia suka.

Membayangkan kejadian saat mereka saling menindih membuat wajah cantiknya merona hebat. Sakura semakin menambah kecepatanya, berharap agar pemuda yang terkenal ceria itu tidak menyusulnya. Tak lama, sampailah ia didepan sebuah pintu kelas dengan papan tulisan kecil bertuliskan 12-1, kelasnya.

Ia melihat ke jam tanganya, berharap ia masih belum terlambat. Tepat waktu nampaknya. Ia menghela napasnya lega, sepertinya tidak jadi terlambat. Jam pelajaran pertama pagi ini adalah pelajran fisika dan gurunya , Asuma, tidak bisa menerima yang namanya keterlambatan. Selain itu dia pun terkenal garang.

Sakura meraih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu kelasnya perlahan.

'Semoga saja pelajaranya belum mulai...' Harap Sakura cemas. Dari dalam kelas ia masih bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari teman-temanya. Ia sudah membuka pintu dan nampaklah seisi kelasnya. Semua murid masih berbincang dan bercanda, ada yang masih menggerombol membahas sesuatu, tapi mereka mendadak langsung terdiam saat Sakura membuka pintu.

"Oh! Rupanya kau Sakura?"

"Kami jadi kaget, tahu!"

"Kami kira Asuma-_sensei_!"

Sakura mendengar beberapa seruan dari teman-temanya dan hanya tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakiknya menuju bangkunya. Suasana kelas menjadi gaduh lagi seperti tadi. Ia akhirnya duduk di bangku terdepan deret pertama dari sebelah kiri, di dekat jendela.

"Hei _forehead_! Sepertinya hampir terlambat ya?" Sebuah suara centil mengejeknya. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya 'forehead'. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat karibnya sejak SD.

Mendengar ejekan gadis yang dipanggilnya 'pig' itu membuat Sakura mendengus sebal. Ia melotot tajam kearah gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang di ikat ponytail. Manik aquamarine nya berkilat jahil.

"Memangnya kenapa kau sampai terlambat, sih?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Wajar bila ia penasaran. Sakura yang seorang murid tercerdas sekaligus terajin di kelas bisa terlambat?

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, kini gadis pink itu hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Tadi malam aku sibuk mengurus proposal untuk acara festival tahun baru, karena itulah aku tidur larut... Dan masalahnya, saking lelahnya aku lupa menyetel alarmku, karena itulah aku akhirnya bangun kesiangan dan terlambat." Tukas gadis itu panjang lebar.

"Lho, lalu kenapa kau tidak dibangunkan oleh orang tuamu?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Mereka pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari. Karena itulah aku sendirian saja dirumah..."

Ini tertawa, membuat bibir Sakura semakin mengerucut. "Apa yang lucu sih?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Hihi, tidak kok! Lalu bagaimana caramu melewati gerbang yang sudah ditutup?"

Sakura menengok kesana kemari sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ino, membisikan sesuatu. "Jangan bilang pada siapapun! Tadi pagi aku terpaksa memanjatnya..." Bisik Sakura membuat Ino tercengang.

"Kau serius? Hahh... Ada-ada saja. Lalu, apa ada orang yang melihatmu meloncati gerbang? Kalau ada bisa gawat kan!" Seru Ino memperingatkan yang kemudian di balas anggukan.

"Siapa?" Pertanyaan barusan benar-benar Sakura harapkan agar tidak keluar dari mulut Ino. Wajahnya memerah kala mengingat kejadian tadi, karena itulah ia akhirnya membuang muka agar Ino tak tahu kalau ia sedang _blushing._

"Hei! Kenapa malah diam? Sebenarnya sia-" tanpa disangka, ucapanya dipotong oleh seseorang. "Pasti Naruto kan?" Seru suara itu tiba-tiba dengan volume yang cukup keras, membuat kedua gadis cantik itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara sambil memasang wajah cengo. Sakura melebarkan matanya. Menatap seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat yang dicepol dua, juga merupakan salah satu sahabat karib Sakura dan Ino.

"K-kau tahu darimana, Tenten?" Tenten hanya menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukan suatu gambar kepada dua orang dihadapanya, terutama kepada Sakura.

Gambar itu...

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah seperti udang rebus. Itu gambar saat ia dan Naruto duduk berhadapan setelah bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Da-darimana kau mendapatkanya?" Tanya Sakura gelagapan, rona kemerahan timbul di kedua pipinya.

Tenten menyeringai. "Tadi setelah bel masuk aku pergi ke toilet sebentar, dan saat mau kembali ke kelas aku malah melihat 'sesuatu yang menarik', karena itu aku foto saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi bersamanya?" Tanya Tenten, masih belum menghilangkan seriangainya.

"Uhh... Ba-baiklah... Akan kuceritakan, tapi kalian jangan menceritakanya pada orang lain, dan kau Tenten! Kau harus menghapus foto itu, mengerti?". Sakura tak punya pilihan lain... Ia terpaksa menceritakan kejadian tadi walau itu akan membuatnya malu.

"Kyaa~ manis sekali!" Teriak Ino gemas setelah Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kedua sahabatnya itu terkikik sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya malu. Sesaat perbincangan mereka bertiga terhenti karena salah seorang teman mereka mengumumkan bahwa Asuma-sensei tidak berangkat, jadi jam pelejaran fisika hari ini kosong. Mendengar berita itu, seluruh siswa dikelas langsung riuh dan heboh sendiri.

"Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sadar bila kejadian tadi sesuai dengan ramalan dari kue keberuntungan yang kumakan kemarin?" Kini Sakura meminta pendapat dari dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kue yang kemarin? Memang ramalanya seperti apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Oh, aku ingat! Ramalan kemarin bertuliskan '_kejadian yang akan kau alami esok pagi samar-samar antara kesialan dan keberuntungan'_. Kira-kira begitulah..." Ucap Tenten sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Ya! Kejadian tadi sempat kukira sebuah kesialan, tapi setelahnya malah kuanggap sebuah keberuntungan." Gadis itu terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum pahit. "Hahh... Andai saja aku lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaanku" Ucapnya, membuat kedua sahabatnya menatapnya prihatin.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tak berani? Dulu saat kalian satu kelas di kelas 1 bukanya kalian sangat dekat?" Tanya Ino memaksa Sakura agar menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Kau tahu sendirikan kalau Naruto disukai banyak gadis populer di sekolah ini, seperti Hinata dan Shion... Di sekolah ini aku hanya seorang siswi biasa dan tidak lebih hebat dari mereka..." Sakura tertunduk lesu sekarang. Meski alasan tadi yang diucapkanya, tapi sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu, kan?" saran Tenten. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat sahabat pinknya yang dirundung pilu itu. Ia meraih tasnya di bangku sebelah kanan Sakura. Merogoh sesuatu dan mengeluarkan benda yang ia cari.

"Ini! Aku bawakan sesuatu untuk menceriakanmu!" Sebuah bungkusan kecil berisi kue keberuntungan, sengaja ia bawakan dari restoran china milik orang tuanya, diletakan di atas meja. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan wajahnya berbinar kala melihat kue itu.

"Arigatou! Apa boleh kubuka?" Gadis turunan china itu mengangguk membuat Sakura dan Ino kegirangan. Jari-jari lentik Sakura membuka wadah plastik itu dan mengambil satu buah kue diikuti Ino dan Tenten. Ketiganya memakan kue itu dengan lahap dan masing-masing menarik secarik kertas ramalan didalamnya.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau membaca terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Tenten. Ketiganya saling bertatap mata sekilas sebelum akhirnya Tenten kembali membuka suara. "Kalau begitu aku duluan saja!" Serunya riang. Ia buka kertas itu perlahan dan membaca sebuah kalimat yang tertulis disana

"Kabar gembira yang berhubungan dengan hobi yang kau geluti akan segera datang..."

Ketiganya saling menatap dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Ino yang dibalas gelengan oleh Tenten.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya aku!" Kali ini Ino lah yang akan membaca kertas ramalan dari kuenya.

"Kurangi makan makanan yang digoreng, jika tidak berat badanmu akan melonjak dengan cepat..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pfft" Sakura dan Tenten menahan sebuah tawa yang akan keluar dari dari mulut mereka, tapi pada akhirnya...

"Bwahahaha!" Keduanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Wajah Ino memerah karena malu dan marah. Ia lancarkan pandangan tajam yang begitu menusuk pada dua gadis didepanya.

"Uhh! Bisa kalian diam!" Desisnya dengan suara mencekam.

"Haha.. Se-sepertinya panggilan _'pig'_ be-benar... Haha.. Cocok untukmu!" Sakura berujar, masih sambil menahan tawanya.

"Huh sudahlah! Sekarang giliran ramalanmu jidat!" Ketus Ino.

"Baiklah..." Sakura perlahan membuka secarik kertas yang dipegangnya dan ia mengerutkan kening.

"Mitos di lingkungan sekitarmu akan membawamu kedalam kejadian yang tak terlupakan sepanjang hidupmu."

"Apa maksudnya?" Gumam mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Huh! Diantara ramalan kita, ramalanmulah yang paling sering membuat kita bingung, _forehead_..." Sakura mendengus dan ia menoleh ke arah Tenten yang tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mitos, apa kalian pernah mendengar mitos tentang gudang sekolah kita?" Tanya Tenten yang dibalas gelengan kepala kedua sahabatnya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan gudang itu?" Tanya Ino penasaran, bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri.

"Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan hantu atau semacamnya?" Kini giliran Sakura yang bertanya. Tanganya mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa mendingin.

"Bukan. Kata para murid dan para alumni yang pernah mengalaminya adalah, bila ada seorang perempuan masuk kesana bersama dengan seorang laki-laki maka pintu gudang itu mendadak terkunci dan akan terbuka bila mereka..." Tenten menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Berpelukan?" Tanya Ino. Tenten menggeleng.

"Bermesraan?" Kini giliran Sakura bertanya. Kembali, Tenten menggeleng.

"Mendobrak pintunya?" Kali ini Tenten _sweatdrop. _Anak TK pun juga tahu kalau begitu, tapi caranya tidak sesederhana itu. Bila caranya sesederhana tadi maka apa menariknya mitos ini?

"... Mereka harus... Berciuman." Bisiknya.

"..."

"..."

"Yang benar? Bisa saja kan, kalau ada orang yang sengaja mengunci pintu gudangnya dari luar!" Kali ini Sakura berpendapat.

"Tapi hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Bahkan pada para senior kita yang sudah lulus bertahun-tahun lalu juga mengalaminya sendiri saat bersekolah disini!. Tak mungkinkan seseorang yang mengunci pintu dari dulu sampai sekarang masih melakukanya?" Tenten bersikukuh.

"Hm... Memang ada benarnya juga sih... Tapi pasti ada penjelasan yang logis tentang hal ini!" Mendengar penuturan Sakura kali ini, Ino yang sekarang menjadi bingung.

"Jadi intinya kau tidak percaya mitos itu, _forehead? _Tanyanya memastikan. Sakura lantas mengangguk membuat sebelah alis Ino dan Tenten naik.

"Kau tidak percaya pada mitos, tapi kau percaya pada ramalan sebuah kue?" Tanya Ino sambil _sweatdrop. _

Sakura hanya tertawa kikuk mendengarnya. Tanganya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!" Panggil seorang pemuda berambut merah kala Sakura sedang berjalan di salah satu koridor sekolah. Pemuda itu adalah sang Ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen, Sabaku Gaara.

"Eh? Ada apa Gaara?" Sahut Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Langsung ke inti permasalahan, Gaara mengutarakan niatnya. "Proposal yang kau berikan padaku tadi ada sedikit kekeliruan. Apa kau bisa membuatnya ulang?"

Mata Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali "Benarkah? Hahh... Baiklah kalau memang begitu, aku akan-

"Kusarankan kau untuk mencontoh proposal acara tahun kemarin. Kalau tidak salah proposal itu di letakan di gudang." Potong pemuda itu sebelum kemudian melenggang pergi entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aduh... Sebenarnya dimana diletakanya sih?" Sebuah keluhan terdengar keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sepulang sekolah, ia langsung mencari proposal yang Gaara maksud di gudang ini.

Sejak tadi proposal yang dicari-carinya tak bisa ditemukan. Entahlah, sangat sulit mencari proposal itu. Bukan karena minimnya pencahayaan. Di gudang ini juga tersedia sebuah lampu. Tapi tidak tersusunya barang-barang dengan benarlah yang menjadi faktor utamanya. Ia lantas berdecak sebal. Hah! Masa bodoh bila ia diceramahi ketua OSIS nantinya.

Baru hendak melangkah ke sudut ruangan lainya, sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh ke pintu gudang yang memang sengaja ia buka. "Apa belum ketemu?" Tanya suara itu. Badan Sakura serasa menegang. Suara itu...

"E-eh, N-Naruto, sejak kapan kau masuk?" Sakura gelagapan setengah mati.

"Baru saja. Apa kau belum menemukan proposal itu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto terkekeh geli karena pose gadis itu.

"Gaara menyuruhku untuk membantumu karena kita kebetulan juga sama-sama koordinator panitia acara festival tahun baru." Terang Naruto setelah setelah melihat wajah bingung Sakura.

"Jadi, Mau kubantu menca-

"Jangan!" Pekik Sakura spontan. Ia yakin betul kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto tadi. Karena itulah ia langsung menolaknya tanpa pikir panjang. Bukanya kenapa-kenapa. Ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan pemuda itu, selain itu... Ia takut terlihat aneh dihadapanya karena gugup.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak mau dibantu?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu..." Sakura menjawab dengan lirih membuat Naruto terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Sudahlah... Ayo kubantu!" Naruto pada akhirnya tetap bersikukuh. Ia mulai mengobrak-abrik beberapa tumpukan dokumen dan meletakanya di lantai. Ia usap lantai gudang yang berdebu dan duduk bersila setelahnya. Dengan telaten ia mulai memeriksa dokumen tadi satu persatu. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi Naruto yang keras kepala. Pada akhirnya ia mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda pirang itu dengan gugup, tapi mendadak...

Kriieet

Cklek

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu. Pintu yang barusan mengeluarkan suara berderit itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Sesaat hanya keheningan yang terjadi di gudang itu. Naruto perlahan bangkit dan menuju ke arah pintu, mencoba memastikan sesuatu.

Tanganya terulur dan menggenggam kenop pintu lalu memutarnya perlahan. Tidak terjadi apapun...

Ia terus memutar-mutar kenop pintu tapi tetap tidak terjadi apapun. Pintunya terkunci...

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya semakin terdiam sampai akhirnya

"KYAAAA!" Jeritnya menggelegar membuat Naruto terloncat karena kaget. "Hei, jangan berteriak Sakura-_chan_!" Serunya panik. Kalau ada seseorang yang mendengar teriakan Sakura dari luar bisa-bisa ia dikira melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya.

Dengan cepat Sakura berlari menuju kearah pintu dan mencoba memutar kenopnya berkali-kali. Sama saja, tidak berhasil...

"Ki-kita terkunci disini!" Serunya panik.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Naruto mulai ikut panik.

"Siapa saja yang diluar! Jika bisa mendengarku tolong bukakan pintu ini!" Telinga Naruto terasa berdengung setelah mendengar Sakura berteriak tepat di dekat telinganya.

"Hei sudahlah. Kita cari cara lain nanti!" Saran Naruto. Sakura akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan dengan gontai kembali ke tempatnya tadi di ikuti Naruto tak lama setelahnya.

Terkunci di gudang yang berdebu, banyak serangga dan tikusnya. Dan mungkin akan lama... Argh! Lengkap sudah penderitaanya. Mendadak cerita Tenten tentang gudang ini kembali melintas di kepalanya.

_'Bila ada seorang perempuan masuk kesana bersama dengan seorang laki-laki maka pintu gudang itu mendadak terkunci dan akan terbuka bila mereka berciuman'._

Berciuman...?

Berciuman...?

Berciuman...?

Satu kata itu yang sejak tadi begitu mengganggunya. Berdengung di kepalanya. Apa ia harus mencium Naruto? Ia melirik pemuda yang saat ini tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Tidak ada sinyal." Naruto mengangkat ponselnya, mencoba mencari sinyal tapi sepertinya sama saja. "Hahh... Kita tidak bisa menghubungi seseorang..."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Yang penting kita cari dulu proposal itu, jika sudah menemukanya, kita bisa memikirkan cara untuk keluar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 jam berlalu sejak mereka terkunci dan terperangkap di gudang ini. Mereka sudah menemukan proposal yang dicari dan sekarang hanya bisa terdiam satu sama lain. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya.

Tanpa di ketahui Naruto, Sakura diam-diam mencuri pandang terhadapnya. Sebuah senyum tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya saat ia memandang wajah tampan Naruto.

"Sejak tadi kau melirik terus padaku, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Atau memang kau terpesona ketampananku Sakura-_chan_?" Kelopak mata Sakura melebar ketika Naruto rupanya sadar ia memandanginya dari tadi. Dengan gugup ia mencoba mengelak dari godaan Naruto. "Si-siapa yang memandangimu! Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja!" Tukasnya dengan wajah merona tipis.

Dilihatnya Naruto menyeringai, lantas tertawa. "Hahaha! Kau tahu Sakura-_chan,_ sudah lama kita tidak sedekat ini..." Ucap pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sambil mengingat kilasan masa lalunya, serta mencairkan suasana.

Sakura tersenyum sesaat. "Hm, kurasa kau benar."

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk sampai melupakan teman dekatmu?" Sindir Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Huh! Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Ketus gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia tak punya niatan untuk menjauhi pemuda itu... Hanya saja, perasaan suka padanya lah yang membuatnya perlahan menjauh karena ia takut Naruto tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dan hanya menganggapnya sebatas sahabat.

"Ck, kau masih saja galak seperti du-

Duakk

Sakura memotong kalimat Naruto dengan satu jitakan di kepalanya, tak lupa sambil menyeringai.

"Hei, kenapa kau memukulku sih!?" Protes Naruto mengelus kepalanya.

"Hahaha! Kangen juga memukul kepala pirangmu itu Naruto." Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan Naruto. "Hm! Aku juga kangen padamu, Sakura-_chan_!" Godanya.

E-eh! Apa katanya tadi? Kangen?. Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan kangen _baka_!?"

"Lho? Bukanya kau dulu yang bilang kangen?" Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi polos yang begitu mengesalkan dimata Sakura.

Sakura yang jengkel akhirnya mendengus dan membuang muka, membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya.

"Huh! _Urusai! _Bentak gadis itu sambil memukul lengan pemuda disampingnya, membuatnya tertawa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Setelah tawa Naruto berhenti, tidak ada yang beinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"..."

"..."

"Hei, Sakura-_chan..._" Pada akhirnya, Naruto lah yang membuka percakapan kembali.

"...Apa kau tahu sesuatu soal mitos di gudang ini?" Mata Sakura membulat seketika. Jantungnya bertalu-talu semakin kencang ketika Naruto menanyakan hal itu, seakan-akan pemuda itu mengajaknya untuk ...

"Se-sebenarnya aku tahu..." Jawabnya jujur. Ia menoleh bersamaan dengan Naruto yang juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau tahu soal mitos itu?" Perlahan... Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain.

"Jika ada seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang terjebak di sini maka mereka harus..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, wajahnya dan Naruto sudah semakin dekat.

"Harus apa?" Hanya tersisa jarak 5 senti saat kemudian...

"Berciuman..." Keduanya memejamkan mata...

Dan setelahnya yang Sakura rasakan adalah Naruto yang mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Wajah gadis itu terasa terbakar sekarang, tapi Naruto tak mempedulikanya dan malah melumat bibir Sakura perlahan, membuat gadis pink itu terhanyut. Sakura akhirnya membalas ciuman Naruto. Kedua tanganya perlahan ia lingkarkan dileher pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu, mencoba meperdalam ciuman mesra mereka, sedangkan tangan Naruto bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu, memangkas jarak antar keduanya.

Mereka seakan tidak mempedulikan apapun saat ini...

Semuanya terasa begitu indah hingga akhirnya perlahan keduanya melepas ciuman karena tuntutan paru-paru. Napas keduanya terengah-engah. Terlihat rona kemerahan merambati pipi Naruto meski tidak separah Sakura.

"Hei, maaf... Aku sudah mengambil ciuman darimu..." Sakura menggeleng. "Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku..." Gumam Sakura dengan suara begitu pelan tapi masih bisa Naruto dengar.

"Tapi aku senang karena kau adalah pemuda pertama yang kucium..." Bisik Sakura. Kini ia memberanikan dirinya mendongak menatap wajah Naruto.

"S-Sakura-_chan_ bilang apa tadi?" Mulut Naruto menganga. Pernyataan Sakura tadi seperti sebuah pernyataan cinta bukan?

"A-aku... se-sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu..." Gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang berkilau penuh keyakinan.

"E-eh?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

"..."

"Begitu ya? Hehe, Aku juga menyukaimu!" Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya nyengir.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum geli. Sebenarnya Sakura tahu kalauNaruto juga mencintainya lewat ciuman tadi.

Dilihatnya Naruto menyeringai. "Apa ciumanku tadi kurang meyakinkanmu?" Godanya. Kontan saja wajah Sakura dibuat semakin memerah karenanya. Ia akhirnya tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"_Ne,_ sebenarnya aku tahu kau menyukaiku dari dulu. Tapi aku hanya bingung kenapa kau tak mengungkapkanya sejak awal, Sakura-_chan_"

"..."

"..."

"Kurasa... Aku takut kau hanya menganggapku sebagi sahabat dan tidak lebih..."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga minta maaf... Karena menjadi seorang pengecut dan tak pernah mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang kemudian malah membuat kita menderita..."

Mereka melepas pelukan dan menatap satu sama lain. Sebuah senyum terukir dengan jelas di wajah keduanya. Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap pipi Sakura perlahan, membuat gadis Haruno itu merona tipis.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat cantik, Sakura-_chan_... Mungkin kedengaranya berlebihan... Tapi aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang bahwa kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat saat pertama bertemu... Tapi, bukan itu alasanku mencintaimu... Aku tidak tahu pasti apa alasanku bisa mencintaimu, tapi di saat kita bersama, aku merasa begitu bahagia. Kurasa aku menyukai semua hal yang ada padamu mulai dari wajah cantikmu, rambut pinkmu, mata hijaumu yang begitu indah" Sakura masih memilih diam karena ia tahu Naruto belum selesai.

"Kening lebarmu, teriakan melengkingmu, sifat galakmu, jitakanmu... Hehe!" Lanjut Naruto yang kemudian di akhiri dengan sebuah tawa geli. Wajah Sakura benar-benar terbakar sekarang. Perasaanya campur aduk antara bahagia, malu, dan kesal karena beberapa hal buruk darinya disebutkan oleh Naruto.

Karena tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya gadis itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna ke dada laki-laki yang begitu di cintainya.

Seakan teringat sesuatu Naruto memekik, membuat pelukan mereka terlepas. "Oh iya! Apa pintunya sudah terbuka ya?"

"Entahlah, ayo coba kita periksa!." Saran Sakura. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu dan tangan Naruto memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan.

Cklek

Pintunya... Berhasil terbuka...

"Pintunya benar-benar terbuka... Jadi mitos itu memang benar..." Aneh tapi nyata. Memang tadinya sulit di percaya, tapi sekarang mitos itu membuat keduanya tercengang karenanya.

"_Yokatta_..." Bisik Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Sudah jam 4 lebih. Kurasa semua siswa sudah pulang sekarang" Gumam Naruto sambil melihat ke jam tanganya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan proposal ini? Susah-susah kita mencarinya bahkan sampai terkunci di dalam gudang, tapi malah tidak berguna sekarang." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita sudah keluar. Lagipula, bukankah ada sisi baik dari kejadian ini?" Sebuah kerutan timbul di dahi lebar gadis itu. "Sisi baik?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Hm! Sisi baiknya, berkat kejadian ini kita akhirnya bisa bersatu bukan?" Ah, begitu rupanya? Jika dipikir-pikir, perkataan Naruto tadi ada benarnya juga sih...

"Ayo pulang!" Tawar Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tanganya yang kemudian disambut dengan riang oleh Sakura. Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan keluar dari gudang.

Sekali lagi. Sakura merasakan keajaiban kue keberuntungan. Berkatnya, sekarang ia bisa bersatu dengan pemuda yang ia sayangi. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal ramalan, apa kalian mempercayai sebuah ramalan? Pasti ada yang menjawab ya dan ada yang menjawab tidak.

Ada yang mengatakan ramalan itu tidak benar, ada yang mengatakan ramalan itu benar. Intinya, sah-sah saja percaya pada ramalan. Itu tergantung pada kepercayaan masing-masing, tapi jangan terlalu menggantungkan hidup padanya. Toh tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Belum tentu semua ramalan selalu benar bukan?

Kita hanya perlu menyikapi ramalan sebagai sebuah gambaran agar kita termotivasi bisa mewujudkan hal baik yang dikatakan ramalan itu sendiri.

Dan dengan begitu, kita akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, bukan begitu?

**End**

_**A/N : Sudah saya katakan di warning fic ini, ceritanya pasti ancur -_-**_

_**Mohon maafkan saya bila tidak bisa sesuai yang diharapkan para pembaca, tapi plis... Setidaknya beri saran atau masukan yang bermanfaat dengan klik review dibawah ini, oke? ^^**_

_**Untuk Game of Hope mungkin akan saya update beberapa hari kedepan**_

_**Dan yang terakhir, sampai jumpa di lain waktu lain cerita! **_

_**Jaa!**_


End file.
